


Feels like magic

by Seven_the_Maknae



Series: Can't do without you [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunk Jisung, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minho is a sap, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: On their way home, Jisung (who had too much to drink) is scared and Minho decides to tell him a fairy tale, that hits close to home.(Or Lee Minho is a big sap and he's proud of it)





	Feels like magic

Let’s just state one thing: Han Jisung needed to stop drinking.

Minho sighed when he found his boyfriend stumbling out of the bathroom, tripping over nothing and nearly falling into a plant. The confused look on his face tugged on Minho’s poor heartstrings, and he decided to bring the boy home. Smiling, he rushed towards the blonde boy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Come on, babe, let’s go home. I’m getting tired, and we have to walk home. Is that okay for you, love?”

Jisung agreed with a nod, but he decided to rather hug Minho close and nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. The older chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Jisung’s hair. The boy smelled a lot like booze, but when Minho tried hard enough, he was able to make out that special Jisung-scent that he loved. The hint of cotton candy (Jisung liked to use shampoo with that smell) and Minho’s body wash made his heart flutter.

“Come on, we can cuddle at home, right?”, he mumbled into the blonde tuft of hair and gained another nod. This time Jisung decided to actually move, and they were able to leave the party rather quickly (if ten minutes of “yes, we really have to go” and “no, we really don’t want to drink more, thank you very much” could be considered quick).

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Minho was deep in his own thoughts, when he felt Jisung’s smaller hand in his start shaking a bit. He looked at their intertwined hands and his gaze followed the arm up to the handsome face. A face that was rather scrunched together when he thought about it.

“Are you cold, babe? We still have to walk a while. Do you want to have my jacket or something?”

Jisung stopped walking and averted his gaze.

“No, I’m not cold. Actually, um, you know... It’s pretty dark and late and I know it’s stupid, but don’t you think it’s rather... creepy?”

His voice became smaller and smaller the longer he talked and Minho had to focus really hard to understand the last word. When he did though, he cooed over his adorable boyfriend and pulled the whining mess into his arms.

“It’s not stupid, love, it’s okay to be afraid. How about I tell you a story to distract you a bit, hm? I know a fairy tale that I think you’d like”

Jisung was embarrassed. A blush was spreading all over his face and his chest, his ears tainted in a deep red, but he nodded and took Minho’s hand again. He thanked him in a hushed voice and started to walk again. Minho pressed a kiss at the back of Jisung’s hand in his own. Now he just had to come up with a story good enough to actually catch Jisung’s interest.

“Okay”, he cleared his throat, “Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince...”

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince longing for a bigger sense in his life. Sure, he loved his people, and he knew he had no right to complain as he had a life full of wealth and lacking of inconveniences, yet he felt like something was missing. The days passed by and the feeling grew stronger, creating an empty hole in his heart, a feeling of loneliness, that he didn’t know how to fill._

_One day, he was visiting the village close to his home, a smile on his face that meant nothing but politeness towards his people. The villagers knew of the prince who never was happy, and they tried to brighten his day, as they admired him very much. Appreciating the efforts, the prince thanked them for every wish, every fruit and every advice they gave him._

_He thought about returning home and hiding in his bed for the rest of the day when an elderly woman approached him. He’d seen her quite often in this village, and he remembered her to be a rather sad person, as she never got over her husband’s death. This day, though, she radiated a feeling of inner peace and happiness. She told him about a magician living close to the woods, and he believed her._

_The next day, he started the journey. If the man was able to help the lady, he sure would be able to help the prince, right? The journey was long and kind of scary, but the prince continued his path and soon he reached a beautiful clearing. A small house next to a small lake caught his attention first, but then he spotted a young man crouching near a squirrel._

_The prince’s heart clenched a bit as he watched the young man talk to the small creature, and he moved closer. When the other turned around and threw a big heart-shaped smile him, the prince was nearly swept off his feet by the man himself and by the feeling of coming home in his chest, the lack of worry and sadness something new to him._

_The weeks passed by and the prince visited the magician more and more often. He was falling in love with the man, and he was falling in love with the feeling of love and adoration. They became close friends, sharing their thoughts and growing close._

_Someday, the prince’s heart longed so much for the magician, the prince decided to confess. His sentences were wobbly and weird, but in the end, the magician returned his feelings, and they became a couple._

_Their love was strong and it nourished the empire with hope and happiness. Legend has it, that their souls are reborn again and again, always finding each other again._

They arrived at their home and Jisung hadn’t been talking for a while now. Minho helped him to get ready for bed, and he tugged him in, before getting ready himself. After crawling under the blanket, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close. Jisung nestled closer to him and put his head on Minho’s chest. His breathing became relaxed and Minho thought he’d fallen asleep already when he heard his small voice:

“I love you, my prince. Thank you for taking care of me”

A smile spread over Minho’s face, and he pressed a kiss to Jisung’s forehead, returning his confession happily.

He thought about his story and how close it was to reality. The story was based on the truth and even if he was no prince himself, Jisung sure was magical.


End file.
